


Пути Вадима неисповедимы

by bmbly_zo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Курение, драма, нецензурная лексика, повседневность, психология, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmbly_zo/pseuds/bmbly_zo
Summary: "ЭТО ВСЕ ИЗ-ЗА ТЕБЯ. ТЫ САМ ВО ВСЕМ ВИНОВАТ. ТЫ! ЭТО ТЫ ИСТОЧНИК ВСЕХ ПРОБЛЕМ!- Да знаю я, знаю, - раздраженно бормочу себе под нос и медленно со вздохом открываю глаза..."
Kudos: 2





	Пути Вадима неисповедимы

**Author's Note:**

> Третья часть - https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896394

\- А ты чё, домой уже? – сосед вваливается в комнату и пляшет у двери на одной ноге, стаскивая пыльные, некогда белые кеды. У нас есть правило - в комнате только в тапках, так потом меньше уборки.

\- Ага, - киваю я, пытаясь запихнуть в чемодан зимнюю куртку. - Сегодня последний экзамен сдал, чего тут ещё торчать.

\- Ну, не знаю, - пожимает плечами Толик, программист-второкурсник, - мы вот группой на природу собираемся, конец сессии отмечать. Вы разве такое не устраиваете?

\- Без понятия, - отмахиваюсь. – Я с дногруппниками особо отношения не поддерживаю. Они, может, что-то и планируют, а я лично домой...

\- Эх, Глеб, - Толик снисходительно хлопает меня по плечу, я еле сдерживаюсь, чтоб не сбросить его руку. - Так ведь и молодость пройдёт... Гулять надо, пока можешь, потом ни времени не будет, ни сил...

\- Ага, - киваю, не имея ни малейшего желания с ним спорить.

Не без труда, но чемодан все же удаётся закрыть.

\- А Серый сегодня сдаёт что-то, ты не в курсе? - никак не оставит меня в покое Анатолий, интересуюсь судьбой ещё одного нашего соседа.

\- Не, не знаю, - отвечаю я, закидывая на плечи рюкзак. - Он вчера не готовился вроде...

\- А когда это он готовился? - парень хрюкает от смеха, опускается на свою кровать и включает ноутбук.

\- Ну ладно, - тащу чемодан к двери, - мне уже пора. Удачно закрыть сессию и хороших каникул...

\- Тебе того же, - кивает Толик. - Пока.

Вытряхиваюсь со своими баулами в коридор, не без труда спускаюсь на первый этаж, где в это время суток пусто, как в мавзолее. Только слышно звонкое девичье хихиканье где-то в конце коридора. Даже вахтерши нет, что меня несказанно радует, ибо наши три мегеры, все как одна, меня страшно недолюбливают. Того гляди, гадость какую скажет на дорожку.

В итоге с горем пополам выбираюсь из общаги, ставлю чемодан на асфальт и стучу колесиками в сторону улицы. Нервно оглядываюсь по сторонам, но ничего подозрительного, к счастью, не вижу. Ускоряю шаг, насколько позволяет тяжелющий чемодан, и уже через 10 минут, запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся, оказываюсь на автобусной остановке. Терпеть не могу общественный транспорт, но тут уж ничего не поделать. Идти на вокзал пешком с таким грузом - хуже самоубийства. Благо, сейчас не час-пик и людей сравнительно немного. В конце концов не без мучений оказываюсь на вокзале. Затащить чемодан в вагон удаётся только с помощью адреналина, и вот я, наконец, на своём месте. Второе купе от входа, нижняя полка - мне несказанно повезло. Тем более, если учесть, что ехать домой я внезапно собрался вчера вечером, а тут ещё и такое место удачное... Хотя кого я обманываю, даже если бы оставалась одна верхняя полка возле толчка в последнем вагоне, все равно поехал бы.

Все места в купе уже заняты, боковые тоже: я занимаю последнее свободное и выдыхаю с облегчением. Ещё каких-то три с половиной часа, и буду дома. Несмотря на то, что последние полгода я отчаянно избегал поездок туда, все же скучаю. И по маме, и по родному дому, как бы некомфортно мне там ни было моментами. А сейчас мне и вовсе кажется, что это единственное место в мире, где я почувствую себя в безопасности.

В вагоне ужасно душно и пахнет пылью. Уверен, что окно было открыто, но девушке, которая едет на верхней полке надо мной, дуло и она настояла на том, чтобы его закрыть. Сперва пытаюсь занять себя телефоном, но мобильных данных у меня нет, а без интернета гаджет превращается в обычную железяку (с которой, конечно, можно звонить, а еще слушать музыку, но не суть). Отвлекаюсь на пейзаж за окном. Там - бесконечные деревушки вперемешку с лесом. Картинка так быстро мельтешит в окне, что рассмотреть что-то просто нереально. Поэтому и это занятие вскоре мне наскучивает. Вздыхаю и растягиваюсь на полке, заложив руки за голову. Сверлю взглядом потолок вагона, мысленно раскладывая условно-белый на оттенки и сам не замечаю, как засыпаю. Я всегда засыпаю в дороге, меня убаюкивают эти мерные покачивания вагона и стук колес. Да и после сессии чувствую себя загнанной лошадью, если не хуже. Поэтому проводница долго не может до меня добудиться, а когда ее голос наконец-то прорывается сквозь пелену сна, она раздраженно бросает:

\- Остановка через полчаса, - и тут же уходит.

Я сажусь, ерошу волосы, зеваю в кулак, окидываю купе малоосмысленным взглядом. Персонажи уже успели смениться, кроме девушки на верхней полке. Оттуда можно уловить музыку, которая в наушниках, наверное, безбожно орет. За окном все тот же пейзаж, только солнце гораздо ниже. Из-за этого вся зелень, да и домики выглядят невероятно теплыми и уютными. Вот за это и люблю лето. Тепло. Невольно закрадывается мысль о том, что было бы славно съездить к бабушке в деревню. Не был там лет сто, если не больше. Но там сейчас должно быть так хорошо.

«Да, - говорю я себе, - обязательно съезжу. И даже бабушке на огороде буду помогать (наверное)».

Наконец вижу за окном свои условные знаки, по которым понимаю, что скоро выходить: белый бетонный забор с одной стороны и невысокий зеленый холм с другой. Не без труда поднимаю чемодан и тащу его в тамбур. На весь вагон больше не нашлось таких же энтузиастов, как я, поэтому еще десять минут стою один, всматриваясь в пыльное окно и перекатываясь с пяток на носки и обратно. Проводница появляется только, когда поезд начинает тормозить. Я не без радости вижу родную надпись над входом в помещение вокзала и почти подпрыгиваю от нетерпения, пока из вагона выходят те, кто зашли в тамбур позже и оттеснили меня в конец. Вытащить чемодан проще, чем затащить, поэтому уже через несколько минут я уверенным шагом выхожу из вокзала и направляюсь в сторону своего дома. Тут никогда не сажусь на маршрутку, всегда только пешком, потому что 4 часов в общественном транспорте мне вполне достаточно. Иду домой, не особо торопясь, просто наслаждаясь видом вечернего провинциального городка и музыкой в наушниках.

Шел бы я налегке, был бы дома минут через 20, но груз в виде огромного чемодана увеличивает это время почти в два раза. Вот я наконец-то захожу в родной двор, здороваюсь с бабульками на лавочке, которые, кажется, сидят точно так же, как когда я уезжал из дома в последний раз. Они громко переговариваются между собой и никак не могут меня идентифицировать.

\- А! – вскрикивает вдруг она из них. – Это же Светкин малой. Из 27-ой.

\- Давно его не было видно, - подхватывает другая. – Я и не узнала сразу. Еще и волосы выкрасил как непонятно что.

\- Видно сессия закончилась, раз приехал….

У меня нет ни малейшего желания слушать, как старые перечницы перемывают мне косточки. Затаскиваю чемодан в подъезд, потом по лестнице вверх. Живем мы на четвертом этаже, а лифт тут на моей памяти не работал никогда, поэтому почти умираю, пока не добираюсь до нужной двери. Мысль о том, что мамы может и не быть дома, посещает мою несчастную голову только тогда, когда я в третий раз вдавливаю в стену кнопку звонка. Собираюсь уже доставать телефон и звонить родительнице, как дверь распахивается.

\- Вы к кому? – спрашивает высокий мужчина среднего возраста, облаченный в одни семейки.

\- К себе, - отвечаю я. – Домой приехал.

\- Глеб?! – позади мужчины возникает удивленное лицо мамы. – Почему же ты не предупредил, что приедешь?

\- Сюрприз хотел сделать, - отвечаю я и добавляю, пытаясь изобразить радостный тон: - Сюрпри-и-и-из!

Хотя, чего греха таить, удивил не я, удивили скорее меня.

\- Ну так как, - склоняю голову на бок, стараясь смотреть на маму, а не на полуголого мужика, стоящего перед ней, - впустите или мне в парадной ночевать?

\- Боже, да, конечно, сынок, - начинает лепетать мама. – Костик, ну чего ты стоишь? Забери у Глеба вещи…

Мужчина, не проронив ни слова, поднимает мой чемодан и скрывается в глубине квартиры. Мама буквально затаскивает меня в квартиру и тут же заключает в объятия. Я в ответ прижимаю родительницу к себе. Кажется, она ниже меня почти на целую голову. С каких пор? Мы стоим так минут 10, не меньше, а потом мама делает шаг назад и несильно шлепает меня по плечу с шутливо-грозным лицом.

\- Ты почему на выходные не ездил, а? Мог бы хотя бы раз в месяц дома показываться… Совсем мать не жалеешь…

\- Прости, ма, - очень стараюсь сдержать улыбку, чтобы соответствовать настроению, но получается примерно никак.

\- Голодный? – все еще ворчливо осведомляется она.

Я киваю, и меня тут же почти пинками отправляют мыть руки. Потом кормят самой вкусной едой на свете и… знакомят с загадочным Костиком, который на деле оказывается Константином Валериевичем, учителем физики из лицея. С ним мама познакомилась у себя на работе, то бишь в банке. На мой вопрос, почему она ничего не рассказывала о своем кавалере, родительница мнется и объясняет, что хотела быть уверенной, прежде чем сказать мне. И я ее понимаю. В наше время ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, а особенно в мужчинах. Я в свою очередь вкратце рассказываю о последних новостях и делюсь далеко не радужными впечатлениями от прошедшей сессии.

В моем мозгу вдруг кометой пролетает мысль:

«Вадим!»

Я выскакиваю из-за стола под возмущенный возглас матери, мол, куда погнался уже, доешь сначала. Нахожу свой телефон в комнате на кровати и подключаюсь к домашнему вай-фаю. Примерно секунду ничего не происходит, а потом уведомления начинают приходить одно за другим. О пропущенных вызовах, о сообщениях из телеги и инстаграма, об упоминаниях и реплаях в твиттере. Я быстро пробегаю глазами по списку, который процентов на 55 (?) состоит из Лебедева, и наконец выбираю переписку в телеге.

«привет))»

«привет.»

«Глеб привет?»

«я знаю что у тебя тоже сессия но не можешь же ты быть настолько занят чтобы за неделю ни разу не ответить»

«давай рассказывай дурилка что у тебя там случилось?»

«вздох светлов ты смерти моей хочешь трубку возьми»

«блять если бы у меня завтра не было экзамена я бы уже был у тебя»

«.»

«глееееееееееееееееееееб»

«на самом деле я натурал»

«.»

«ок.»

«я знаю что у тебя сессия уже все»

«я твое расписание смотрел»

«ты меня за дурака не держи»

«ок понял иду нахуй»

Я пробегаю по всему этому глазами и чувствую, как кровь отливает от лица. Кажется, в этот раз я проебался. Правда, проебался. Быстро стучу дрожащими пальцами по клавиатуре, часто мажу, надеясь только на силу божью и автозамену. Набираю целую тираду о том, какая загруженная была сессия, как я чуть не сдох за последние две недели и как… у меня совершенно вылетело из головы предупредить, что уезжаю домой. Разве только не крещу телефон перед тем, как отправить сообщение. Буквально в этот момент отметка «был в сети в 18:33» меняется на «в сети», и я практически вздрагиваю от испуга. Но он не читает. Даже спустя несколько минут. Выходит из телеги, так и не посмотрев.

«Ок, ты это заслужил, Глеб», - говорю я сам себе и дописываю «прости», а потом блокирую телефон, так и не решившись проверить остальные соцсети.

*******

Жизнь дома оказывается такой непривычно спокойной, что я невольно жду подвоха. Мама, как обычно, ходит на работу, а ее Костик, как оказалось, с нами и не живет, просто немного не вовремя пришел на ночевку. Точнее это я не вовремя приехал. Так что большую часть времени я предоставлен сам себе и активно отдыхаю от сессии. То есть много сплю, еще больше валяюсь и туплю в соцсети, смотрю какой-то длинный и не особо интересный, но очень легкий сериал. Вадим так и не отвечает на мои сообщения, хоть и прочитал. Я добавляю короткое «напиши когда захочешь поговорить» и больше ему не спамлю, потому что прекрасно понимаю, насколько это бесполезно.

Стыдно ли мне перед Лебедевым? Безумно. Скучаю? Да…. Мне приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы признать это, но я правда дико скучаю по блядскому Вадиму Лебедеву, в которого очень старался не влюбиться. Но когда это у меня в жизни все шло так, как я хотел? Другой вопрос в том, как я выдерживал почти три недели без него, пытаясь затащить сессию и при этом не попасться в руки бывшему, который буквально сталкерил меня. Последней каплей стал день последнего экзамена (иронично). Я зашел в первой пятерке и не без труда справился минут за сорок, после чего с чувством огромнейшего облегчения сдал зачетку старосте и направился в сторону курилки, по пути доставая телефон и собираясь наконец-то скачать телегу обратно (я отвратительный). Но тут меня вдруг окликнули издалека. Мне даже не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать голос. Именно поэтому я сделал вид, что не услышал, и так припустил в общагу, что думал, сдохну по пути. Я практически бежал, мысленно молясь всем богам, чтобы он меня не догнал. А потом просто собрал вещи и уехал домой. Даже не предупредив Вадима.

Мысли о том, насколько я ужасен, жалок и неблагодарен по отношению к этому человеку, постоянно роятся в моей голове. Их не заглушают ни еда, ни сон, ни соцсети, ни тупой сериал, ни сигареты, скуренные втихаря на балконе, пока мамы нет дома.

Мое утро начинается в девять ноль три, когда я медленно разлепливаю глаза и отчетливо понимаю, что больше не усну. Выползаю из комнаты и не спеша плетусь в ванную, потому что никогда не завтракаю, перед этим не почистив зубы. Из кухни слышится какая-то болтовня, которую я списываю на телевизор. Мама, должно быть, как раз завтракает. Ей на работу к 10-ти. Закончив с утренним туалетом, направляюсь на звуки смеха и запах свежесваренного кофе, на ходу почесывая живот под приподнятой футболкой и зевая во весь рот.

\- Доброе утро, Глеб, - мама, оказывается, вертится у плиты, как раз наливая кофе… в четыре чашки.

\- Утречка, Глеб…

Этот голос.

Явно не то, что я ждал услышать у себя на кухне в понедельник утром посреди каникул. Медленно перевожу взгляд в сторону обеденного стола и подвисаю, увидев сидящего там всего такого довольного жизнью и совершенно невозмутимого Лебедева, а рядом с ним… Леша? Какого хуя?

Пока я удивленно перевожу взгляд с одного на другого, родительница ставит кофе на стол, при этом щебеча что-то вроде: «Вот друзья к тебе приехали. Ты же с Лешей с самого детства дружишь, верно? А про Вадима почему не рассказывал? Боже, я так рада, что у тебя друзья в университете появились. Как хорошо, что вы к Глебу приехали, а то сидит целыми днями в своей комнате, из интернета не вылазит. Может хоть вы его на улицу вытащить сможете».

Вадим серьезно кивает в ответ на ее слова, поддакивает и вставляет свои пять копеек в монолог, а вот Леша сидит с видом затравленного зверька и в меру разрисованной рожей. На вопрос мамы мой бывший лишь неуклюже отшучивается о том, что неудачно упал. Хотя по крайней мере трое из присутствующих на этой кухне в это прекрасное утро осознают, что упасть он мог разве что на кулак шатена. Он даже не пугает меня, как обычно, а само его наличие в моем поле зрения, кажется, не вызывает паничку. Возможно, дело в присутствии Вадима и мамы. Больше Вадима, конечно.

\- Глеб, ты чего стоишь там? Садись, завтракай, - я послушно опускаюсь на стул по левую руку от Вадима, практически на автомате кладу сахар в кофе и начинаю размешивать, стараясь не стучать ложкой о чашку.

Мама почти залпом допивает остатки своего кофе и поднимается.

\- Мне уже пора бежать на работу. Была очень рада с тобой познакомиться, Вадюша…

\- Взаимно, Светлана Александровна, - улыбается Лебедев во все 32.

\- И Леша хорошо, что зашел… Сто лет уже тебя не видела, - продолжает мама. – Завтракайте, общайтесь… я ушла.

Она выходит из кухни, а через несколько минут слышно, как хлопает входная дверь. В комнате провисает тяжелая тишина. Я внимательно всматриваюсь в свою чашку, думая лишь о том, как бы утопиться в этом блядском кофе. Леша выглядит примерно так же, уцепившись взглядом в свои напряженные пальцы. Впервые за долгое время есть кое-что, что нас объединяет – страх перед Лебедевым. Вадим тем временем невозмутимо мажет хлеб маслом и собирает бутерброд.

\- Держи, Светлов, - протягивает мне свое творение с притворно доброжелательной улыбкой. – Ты должен хорошо питаться.

Я поднимаю на него полный непонимания взгляд, в ответ на что он лишь тихо смеется. От чего становится еще более жутко.

\- Тебе, наверное, интересно, как мы оказались тут в таком составе? – совершенно обыденным тоном продолжает парень, практически заставив меня откусить от чертового бутерброда. Я осторожно киваю, пытаясь прожевать.

\- Видишь ли, я все же направился к тебе в общагу, как только появилась возможность, - не побоюсь этого слова, повествует шатен, а потом доверительно добавляет: - Это было до того, как ты мне написал.

Я невольно сглатываю.

\- Так вот. Я решил наведаться к тебе в общагу и проверить, не подох ли ты случайно под гнетом сессии и, представь себе, выловил там вот этого…, - он кивает на парня, который еле заметно вздрагивает, - Лешу. Мы с ним наконец-то познакомились, поговорили по душам, - Вадим переводит задумчивый взгляд на свой кулак, а я, проследив за ним, замечаю немного подзажившие ссадины на костяшках. – Я к тому моменту уже получил от тебя весточку и, конечно же, сразу понял, в чем дело. Так что мы с Алексеем поговорили по душам еще раз, а потом он признался, что – о чудо! – знает, где ты живешь. Я имею в виду, в каком городе ты живешь, а потом уже и адрес вспомнил. Вот мы и приехали вместе тебя проведать. Надеюсь, ты не против…

\- Не, Лебедев, ну ты пиздец пугающий, - делюсь впечатлениями я и делаю глоток кофе, надеясь хоть как-то разрядить обстановку.

\- Стараюсь, - улыбается Вадим и переводит взгляд на третьего в нашей компании. – Давай, говори, чего хотел, урод.

В ответ на мой немой вопрос парень тут же объясняет:

\- Ты ведь не думаешь, что я настолько больной, чтобы избивать его, пока он не согласился адрес твой дать?

Я скептически изгибаю бровь, и Вадим притворно печально вздыхает:

\- Я избивал его, пока меня не оттащил Саня. Но согласился этот… Алексей только при условии, что он сможет с тобой поговорить. Вот я говорю, валяй, че хотел, пока я не передумал.

\- Может оставишь нас наедине? – подает голос бывший.

Я тут же невольно ежусь и хватаю Вадима за предплечье. Он накрывает мою руку своей и успокаивающе поглаживает.

\- Обойдешься, - резко отвечает шатен. – Либо так говори, либо вали по добру по здорову. Сани тут нет, а Глебу силенок не хватит меня удержать.

Я быстро киваю несколько раз, потому что чистая правда – не хватит. Леша тем временем вздыхает и переводит взгляд на меня, от чего мне тут же становится не по себе.

\- Я хотел обсудить ту ситуацию с Викой, - начинает бывший, - когда она тебе позвонила….

\- А что тут обсуждать? – удивленно спрашиваю я. – Лично мне все предельно ясно. Ты навешал ей лапши на уши, что это я прилип к тебе как банный лист, а не наоборот.

\- Я…

\- Догадываюсь, - продолжаю я чуть более уверенно, чувствуя, как Вадим перехватывает мою кисть и сжимает в своей теплой ладони, - что она увидела мой номер в журнале звонков или, может, переписку. А тебе, конечно же, не хватило духу ей признаться, что ты все никак не оставишь бывшего в покое, несмотря на то, что встречаешься с ней. Вот ты и рассказал ей историю о Глебе, который упадает за тобой, буквально умоляя дать ему еще один шанс. Язык-то у тебя всегда был хорошо подвешен…

Некогда злоебучий мудила, а теперь просто надоедливый прилипала сначала бледнеет, а потом краснеет то ли от стыда, то ли от злости. Вполне возможно, что, не будь тут Вадима, я бы уже отхватил по лицу. А так он лишь сидит, сжав кулаки и прожигая во мне дыры взглядом.

\- Это все, о чем ты хотел поговорить? – осведомляюсь я.

\- Блять, Глеб, я не пойму, почему ты такой! – вдруг на повышенном тоне выдает он. – Неужели так трудно пойти мне навстречу хоть раз?

Я выдаю истерический смешок, вспоминая, сколько всего изменил в себе за два года отношений с этим человеком, чтобы соответствовать его представлениям об идеале. Сколько раз плевал на собственные чувства и комфорт, делал то, чего он хотел, несмотря на страх. Как жил потом с отвращением к себе и никак не мог понять, настоящий это я или тот, которого он из меня слепил в соответствии с собственными желаниями.

\- Я просто хотел снова с тобой общаться, мне не хватало тебя, но ты… боже… вечно такой гордый! Возомнил из себя чуть ли не пуп земли! Только и умеешь, что игнорировать и истерить! Ты посмотри на себя! Разве у тебя так много друзей, что ты можешь позволить себе запросто от меня отмахнуться?! Или ты думаешь, что ты можешь понравиться кому-то, кроме меня? Глеб, не будь наивным. Кто еще сможет вытерпеть твой характер?!

Чувствую, как к горлу подступает ком, а глаза наполняются слезами. Еще чувствую, как напрягается рука Лебедева, сильнее сжимая мою. Леша вскакивает, упираясь широко расставленными руками в стол, и начинает надвигаться на меня. Кажется, входит в раж.

\- Ты, блять, в отношениях с НИМ? – кивает на шатена. – Не смеши меня! Такой, как он, в твою сторону не посмотрел бы даже. Ты ему что денег дал, чтобы он твоим парнем притворился? Прилично, наверное, раз он даже подрался со мной. Только вот я на это не поведусь! Позлить меня решил, так ведь? Заставить ревновать? Ты еще скажи, что вы ебетесь!

Если до этого монолог Алексея откровенно на меня давил, возвращая обратно в те времена, когда буквально вся моя жизнь (мне так казалось) зависела от одного его слова, то после последнего предложения, весь эффект психологического воздействия сошел на нет. В моей голове тут де начали мелькать яркие воспоминания нашего с шатеном последнего раза, который хоть и был три недели назад (сдохни, сессия ебаная), но был настолько запоминающимся, насколько может быть запоминающимся секс с гребаным Вадимом Лебедевым, царем и богом всея универа.

Я перевожу взгляд на Вадима, напрочь игнорируя продолжение гневной тирады бывшего (который сейчас кажется активно защищает свое право на полигамию), и по его глазам вижу, что он думает точно о том же. Я чуть сжимаю руку парня и высвобождаю свою, а потом поднимаюсь и в упор смотрю на Лешу.

\- Слушай, - говорю спокойно, даже не пытаясь скрыть, насколько я от него устал, - уверен, тебе очень лестно думать, будто все, что я делаю, направлено на привлечение твоего внимания, вызывание твоей ревности и подогревание твоего интереса, но это не так. Понимаю, тебя это может шокировать, но моя жизнь уже давно не вертится вокруг тебя. И все, чего я от тебя хочу сейчас, это чтобы ты наконец-то оставил меня в покое. Веришь или нет, мне совершенно все равно, любишь ты меня до сих пор или нет, скучаешь ли, хочешь ли общаться, я просто хочу оставить тебя в прошлом вместе со всем тем дерьмом, которое произошло в моей жизни из-за тебя. Мне, правда, плевать, если ты не можешь в это поверить, но я люблю Вадима и уж тебе-то точно не собираюсь ничего доказывать. Занимаемся мы сексом или нет – тоже не твое собачье дело. Мне на тебя плевать, уже давно. Все, чего я от тебя хочу, это чтобы ты исчез из моей жизни. Ты мне отвратителен.

Смотрит на меня удивленно, открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но не находит, что сказать. Я же с опаской перевожу взгляд на Лебедева, но тот, как обычно, невозмутим. Он поднимается следом за мной и тихо, но до дрожи угрожающе произносит:

\- Вали отсюда, пока я не передумал. Если еще раз окажешься в моем или в поле зрения Глеба, тебя, возможно, уже не соберут.

Леша переводит ошалелый от злости взгляд с меня на Вадима и обратно, сжимая стол так, что, кажется, сейчас щепки полетят. Снова открывает рот и снова захлопывает, а потом вылетает из кухни с такой скоростью, что я даже понять ничего не успеваю. Лишь когда входная дверь громко хлопает, напряжение, державшее меня до этого, уходит, ноги становятся ватными, и я падаю на стул.

Выдыхаю и расслабляюсь, хотя, как оказывается позже, еще рано. Лебедев так и остается стоять. Стоит и всматривается во что-то, одному ему известное. Думает, очевидно. Вижу, как напрягаются его кулаки и ходят жевалки.

\- Вадим? – зову осторожно.

\- Можешь не благодарить, - отвечает он сухо, даже не смотря в мою сторону.

\- За что? – напрягаюсь я. – О чем ты?

\- Как же? – Лебедев снова изображает улыбку, которая, впрочем, больше похожа на гримасу. – Ты ведь бывшего отвадить хотел? Дело сделано, даже платить не пришлось…

Я так удивляюсь, что даже не нахожу сразу, что ответить.

\- Ты дурак что ли совсем, Лебедев? – только и получается выдавить из себя.

\- Похоже на то, - смеется он. – Но полезный ведь, согласись…

\- Вадим, - жалобно зову я, поднимаясь и пытаясь взять его руку, которую он тут же отдергивает, - что ты себе напридумывал?

\- Я напридумывал?! – восклицает он и наконец поворачивается ко мне лицом. – Я придумал, что ты меня динамишь постоянно? Ведешь себя так, будто я собачонка, которую можно позвать, когда надо, а можно и в игнор на три недели кинуть. Или я придумал, что ты уехал, ни слова мне не сказав? После того как игнорировал три недели. Представляешь себе, какие это непередаваемые ощущения, когда ты признаешься в любви, а человек в ответ просто исчезает?

С каждым словом маска невозмутимости парня дает новые и новые трещины, пока не рассыпается окончательно. И я понимаю, что, зациклившись на собственных страхах и переживаниях, причинял ему огромную боль. И что он любит меня достаточно для того, чтобы до последнего притворяться и защищать. Но даже терпение Лебедева не железное.

\- Представляешь себе, как кайфово оказаться просто прикрытием, отмазкой для надоедливого бывшего?

Я внимательно смотрю на Вадима, а он не сводит глаз с меня. Я знаю, что должен ответить, он этого ждет и не продолжает говорить. Ненавижу такие ситуации за то, что мои мозги отключаются, а языком вместо них управляет паника. И эмоции, например, злость, которая появляется непонятно откуда и непонятно зачем. На него или на себя? Я не знаю, но, конечно же, иду у нее на поводу.

\- Теперь понятно, какого ты обо мне мнения, - произношу негромко и с саркастичным смешком. – Спасибо, конечно, ничего не скажешь. Только вот я никого не использовал и не врал, когда сказал, что люблю тебя.

\- Почему тогда ты сказал это ему, а не мне?

Простой и до ужаса очевидный вопрос, который ставит меня в тупик. Но ненадолго, потому что злость тоже никуда не делась.

\- Потому что я был в панике? Эм, я не знаю, потому что этот человек был моим ночным кошмаром несколько лет, и я больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы он оставил меня в покое? Потому что я не мог рассуждать здраво из-за иррационального панического страха?

Лебедев вздыхает. Он это все прекрасно знает, но ему от этого не легче.

\- Прости! Мне правда очень жаль, и я понимаю, что не должен был так поступать! – практически кричу. – Но я не могу изменить то, что уже произошло. Я могу только попросить прощения и сказать, что я тебя люблю. Я ведь… я сразу предупредил тебя, какой я человек. Ты думаешь, я был против отношений, потому что хотел использовать тебя? Да я просто знал, что все именно так и закончится! Я, правда, для всего этого не гожусь!

\- Глеб, - перебивает тихо. – Успокойся, я все понял.

Тяжело дышу, чувствуя, как кровь быстро отливает от лица (как будто она туда сегодня приливала). Мне очень не нравится это «я все понял», но и сказать больше ничего не могу. В голове внезапно становится так пусто, что аж звенит. Лицо Вадима снова превращается в непроницаемую маску: взгляд холодный, а губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Он смотрит на меня молча некоторое время, а потом кивает, кажется, сам себе.

\- Я тебя услышал, - произносит он. – Теперь мне нужно время, чтобы подумать.

Он не ждет моего ответа, разворачивается и направляется к выходу. У самых дверей останавливается вполоборота и бросает короткое «не пиши мне пока», а потом уходит. Я без сил опускаюсь на стул и невольно поднимаю взгляд на настенные часы. Десять семнадцать. Прошло чуть больше часа с того момента, как я проснулся.

*******

«ЭТО ВСЕ ИЗ-ЗА ТЕБЯ».

«ТЫ САМ ВО ВСЕМ ВИНОВАТ».

«ТЫ! ЭТО ТЫ ИСТОЧНИК ВСЕХ ПРОБЛЕМ».

\- Да знаю я, знаю, - раздраженно бормочу себе под нос и медленно со вздохом открываю глаза.

Попытка восстановления режима номер 3675183548 провалена. Как бы не пытался, раньше полчетвертого ночи (утра?) уснуть не могу. Ни пока гостил у бабушки и там целыми днями впахивал на огороде или в саду, или во дворе, или гонял по деревне по мелким поручениям, а вечером валился с ног от усталости. Ни сейчас, когда торчу целыми днями (и ночами) в пустой квартире, потому что мама то в деревне, то у своего Костика, который, судя по всему, стесняется приходить, пока я тут. Родительница практически уверена в том, что со мной все уже в порядке, только время от времени требует скинуть ей подтверждение того, что я не голодаю, в виде фоток еды. Я в принципе и не голодаю (относительно), так что это не проблема. Я просто не могу уснуть раньше полчетвертого утра. Периодически пытаюсь наладить режим и иду в постель в двенадцать, но неизменно вскакиваю максимум через полчаса и агрессивно иду на кухню варить кофе. Потому что то, что вертится в моей голове, здоровому сну явно не способствует. Так что я закидываюсь крепким сладким кофе и иду… рисовать.

Да, да, я сам в шоке. Типа… Я РИСУЮ.

Закончив художку, я перестал этим заниматься. Потом еще и не поступил по этому направлению из-за собственной глупости, о чем позже дико пожалел. В итоге я чувствовал себя таким виноватым перед рисованием (!), что практически запретил себе этим заниматься. До одного момента, когда я вскочил среди ночи от не в меру реалистичного сна про… Лебедева, конечно же. Мне, блять, больше ничего и не снится. Но тогда я увидел его так четко и ярко, что, вскочив в три часа ночи (тогда я спал еще более-менее нормально), схватил первый попавшийся клочок бумаги и нарисовал его. Получилось, разумеется, не очень, учитывая годы без практики, но я внезапно осознал, что снова могу рисовать. Правда, только Вадима, но это уже не так важно. С того момента все и началось. И вот уже полтора месяца, как я каждый день просыпаюсь в 8, отправляю маме фотку завтрака, иногда даже не забываю его съесть, заливаю в себя кофе и иду рисовать. Первое время срисовывал с фоток из инстаграма, потом начал по памяти. Портреты со срезом по плечи, по грудь, по пояс, по колени, в полный рост. Скетчи головы, кистей, торса, ног, жопы, блять. Как-то я скетчил его жопу по памяти и чуть не сдох от сексуального давления. Скетчи эмоций – это вообще отдельная история. Недавно начал пробовать делать это все безобразие в акварели. Пока получается говно, но я стараюсь. Законченные рисунки развешиваю на стене в комнате, и зайди кто-то сюда, точно подумал бы, что я еду крышей. В принципе не ошибся бы. Потому что отсутствие нормального сна, высокое количество кофеина и никотина в крови, тоска по чертовому Лебедеву и шок от того, что мои руки, оказывается, при мне, сливаются в такой дикий коктейль… Каждый день, чистя зубы с утра, я смотрю на себя в зеркало и думаю: «Слава богу, что меня сейчас никто не видит!» - потому что это зрелище не для слабонервных.

Так и проходит мой день. Рисую с утра и до поздней ночи (раннего утра?), прерываясь на покурить и отправить маме фотку ужина. Раз в четыре-пять дней выхожу в магазин за продуктами и сигаретами, так в основном «дышу воздухом» с балкона. Иногда вижу, как там внизу проходит Леша, на автомате поднимая взгляд на окна моей квартиры, но всегда притворяюсь, что слишком занят рассматриванием сигаретного дыма. Благо, он больше ко мне не лезет. Как, впрочем, и Вадим. От него ничего не было слышно с того самого дня. Ни сообщений, ни твитов, ни даже сраных сториз в сраном инстаграме. Впервые в жизни жалею, что не подписан на Саню, но найти его никак не получается, как бы я не старался.

Поэтому мне остается только закидываться кофеином и никотином вместе, а потом рисовать и еще рисовать, и снова рисовать. Уже конец августа. На стене над кроватью места почти нет.

Со вздохом глотаю остатки кофе и прикидываю, скурить последнюю сигарету сейчас или потерпеть до утра. После долгих и утомительных торгов с самим собой решаю в кой то веки проявить силу воли. Сажусь за стол, включаю настольную лампу и скептическим взглядом окидываю лист, прикрепленный к деревянному планшету, который завалялся дома еще со времен художки. С плотной акварельной бумаги на меня смотрит Лебедев, привычный такой, родной, немного смущенный. Пытаюсь сделать в цвете и передать тусклое ночное освещение. Как сейчас помню, он мне тогда сказал, что скорее о стену расшибётся, чем причинит мне боль. Интересно, расшибся уже?

Погружаюсь в воспоминания и вместо того, чтобы взяться за кисть, ложусь щекой прямо на лист и сам не замечаю, как засыпаю. Во сне меня снова не ждет ничего, кроме бессвязного бреда из смазанных воспоминаний и фантазий, которые только еще больше утомляют. Примерно в тот момент, когда я выхожу с кафедры, попрощавшись с Константином Валериевичем, и оказываюсь в коридоре своей старой школы, а техничка окликает меня и спрашивает, почему я не на экзамене по физкультуре, в мой сон врывается громкий назойливый звук. Сперва я не могу понять, что происходит, и принимаю это за новый школьный звонок, но потом до меня доходит, что это снаружи. Снаружи сна, в смысле. Я с трудом разлепляю один глаз и слепо шарю по столу в поисках телефона, про себя отмечая, что за окном еле сереет. Специально поставил на рингтон мерзкую громкую мелодию, чтобы не пропускать звонки мамы, а сейчас готов разъебать либо гаджет, либо себя. Наконец-то нахожу отвратительно визжащую железяку и быстрым движением провожу по зеленой трубке, даже не глянув на дисплей.

\- Да? – выдавливаю из себя хрипло, свято веря в то, что это неугомонная родительница звонит сказать, что она решила внезапно вернуться в город и ее надо вот прямо сейчас встретить.

\- Привет, - слышится из трубки совершенно другим, определенно не маминым голосом, и я бы, наверное, моментально поседел только от этого одного слова, если бы не был таким сонным. – Выйди на балкон.

Я поднимаюсь, огибаю стол, больно проехавшись бедром по его углу, путаюсь в надоедливой тюли, наконец-то открываю дверь и вываливаюсь на балкон. Цепляюсь за облупившиеся холодные перила и ежусь, потому что сейчас уже считай почти осень, а я тут вообще-то в одних труселях выперся.

\- Видишь меня? – доносится из динамика.

Я честно старательно всматриваюсь прямо перед собой, но вижу лишь подернутый утренней дымкой пейзаж, состоящий в основном из частных домов. Из телефона доносится смешок.

\- Вниз посмотри, дурилка.

Я послушно опускаю взгляд и недоверчиво щурюсь, потому что вижу около подъезда новенькую иномарку и опирающегося на нее пятой точкой Лебедева с телефоном у уха. Стоит там внизу такой весь… настоящий. Я не то чтобы сильно шокируюсь (сонный же), просто не могу поверить, что это не галлюцинация или очередной тупой реалистичный сон.

\- Вадим? – выдыхаю удивленно.

\- Он самый, - довольно скалится и машет мне рукой. – Я поднимусь?

\- Ага, - отвечаю я, все еще не особо осознавая происходящее.

Сбрасываю и возвращаюсь в квартиру, на ходу смотря на телефон. Пять ноль восемь. Успеваю лишь натянуть более-менее чистую футболку размеров на 1632647 больше, чем я сам, как в дверь тихо, но уверенно стучат. Шаркаю босыми ногами в прихожую, отчаянно зевая на ходу, и открываю. Стоит. Смотрит на меня довольно и давит лыбу, будто не прошло почти два месяца. Окидывает внимательным взглядом с ног до головы, задерживаясь, почему-то на коленках. Покачивается с пяток на носки. Ерошит волосы на макушке. Пауза затягивается.

\- Впустишь?

Отхожу в сторону, пропуская его в квартиру. До сих пор не нахожусь, что тут сказать. Но нервная система на удивление лениво-безразлична.

\- Кофе будешь? – направляюсь на кухню, не задерживаясь в тесной темной прихожей.

\- Подожди, Глеб, - ловит меня уже почти у кухонной поверхности, на которой живет кофеварка, поворачивает к себе и хмурится. – Нет, ну тебя нельзя одного оставлять. Ты на что похож вообще?

Пожимаю плечами. Ну да, страшный. Как будто поменялось что-то.

\- Ты что, еще больше похудел? А синяки какие, боже, - продолжает причитать Вадим, слегка сжимая мои плечи.

\- И? – уточняю я.

\- Что «и»? – огрызается он и вдруг сгребает меня в объятья. – Снова откармливать тебя придется. Еще и не спишь нормально, небось. Вечно в телеге онлайн до самого утра.

Я вздрагиваю, пытаюсь отстраниться и на него посмотреть, но меня держат слишком крепко, обхватив поверх рук.

\- Ну да, не сплю, - отзываюсь эхом, - а ты чего приехал?

\- Дурилка, - бормочет мне в макушку, от чего по телу пробегает табун мурашек (от холода, честно), - захотел и приехал. Я… подумал.

\- И что придумал? – интересуюсь отстраненно.

\- Придумал, что откармливать тебя надо, и следить, чтобы спать вовремя ложился. Как ребенок, ей-богу.

\- Вадим…, - тяну я осуждающе.

Шумно вздыхает.

\- Разве так не понятно, что придумал?

\- Непонятно, - упрямо мотаю головой, насколько позволяет поза.

\- Эх, Светлов, экий ты непонятливый. Ладно, - Вадим так же за плечи отстраняет меня от себя и смотрит в глаза внимательно, - предлагаю в последний раз… Давай встречаться, а?

Я киваю. Со стороны, наверное, выгляжу как безэмоциональное бревно. По ощущениям примерно так же. Но вот за реакцией Вадима наблюдать очень забавно. Сперва лицо парня удивленно вытягивается, а в глазах появляется легкое недоверие. Будто это я от него морозился два месяца, а не наоборот. Потом же он расплывается в такой широкой улыбке, что я невольно пугаюсь: а вдруг ебальник треснет? Он мне так-то нужен еще. Я, конечно, и с треснутым любить буду, но так мне все же больше нравится.

\- Блять, Лебедев, ты такой придурок, - беззлобно произношу я. – Ты не мог раньше вот так заявиться? Или написать хотя бы? Точно смерти моей хочешь…

\- Я вообще собирался через ТРИ месяца тебе написать, но решил, что за это время тебя кто-то уведет, - доверительно сообщают мне.

\- Урод! – высвобождаю руку и от души прикладываю его по плечу.

\- Да, он самый, - довольно улыбается и снова прижимает меня к себе.

Я обнимаю в ответ и чуть не плачу от облегчения, потому что мысленно попрощался с блядским Лебедевым уже раз пять точно. Попрощался раз пять, мысленно хоронил свою личную жизнь и себя самого куда чаще. А он вот так просто взял и приехал в пять утра, потому что подумал. Я ему что, теория кота Шредингера, чтоб так долго думать? Почти два блядских месяца. Я-то, может, это и заслужил, но все равно обидно.

\- Глеб? – подает вдруг голос парень. – А мама твоя где?

\- У бабушки в деревне, - бормочу я. – В дачницу-огородницу играет..

\- Тогда ясно. У тебя тут куревом пиздец воняет, и от тебя тоже куревом воняет, - Лебедев негромко смеется. – А я между прочим бросил, почти… Тебе тоже надо бы.

\- Угу…

\- Давай-ка, ты в душ, а я тут проверю все и приготовлю что-нибудь.

\- Я не…

\- Ты не «не», - строго бормочут мне в макушку, - и я тоже голодный как неизвестно что, так что не спорь.

\- Ладно, - вздыхаю и нехотя отстраняюсь.

Стою под горячей водой, наверное, слишком долго, несмотря на то, что помылся за 10 минут. Даже голова кружиться начинает. Но выходить так страшно. А вдруг это все мне просто приснилось, и там на кухне никого на самом деле нет. Просто недостаток сна сделал свое дело, и я реально поехал крышей. Это ведь слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Типа…. Мы что правда теперь ВМЕСТЕ? Ай мин, по-настоящему? Вадим Лебедев просто приехал ко мне в 5 утра и предложил встречаться, несмотря на все, произошедшее до этого? И даже не возненавидел меня лютой ненавистью до конца моих дней? Честно, я не могу в это поверить.

Светло-серая, сделанная под мрамор, плитка слегка плывет перед глазами, и я понимаю, что нужно выходить, хочу я этого или нет.

«Что ж, Светлов, сейчас ты либо столкнешься с суровой действительностью, либо окажешься приблизительно одним из самых счастливых людей на земле».

Вздыхаю, поправляя огромный темно-синий банный халат, открываю защелку и толкаю дверь. Почти крадусь в сторону кухни, стараясь не шлепать босыми ногами и… не застаю там никого. Сердце моментально проваливается куда-то в левую пятку. Я ведь просто шутил, думая, что это галлюцинация. Я не верил в это на самом деле….

Почти впадаю в панику, но меня отвлекает противный писк, который издает наша кофеварка, возвещая, что кофе готов. Смотрю внимательнее и замечаю сковороду на плите, которую точно там не оставлял. И окно открыто, хотя я его не трогал. Выдыхаю. И уже целенаправленно иду искать Вадима, правда, особо утруждаться не приходится. Захожу в свою комнату и вижу знакомую фигуру, склонившуюся над столом. Что-то рассматривающую. Смотрю секунду, две, десять, и до меня наконец-то запоздало доходит. Рисунки! Целая комната забита гребаными портретами гребаного Лебедева! Скетчи. Его. Жопы.

Стремительно забираюсь на кровать и начинаю срывать листы со стены, судорожно думая о том, как много он успел рассмотреть. Вадим поворачивается на шум, отрываясь от своего занятия.

\- Гле-е-е-еб…, - тянет он тоном, который я затрудняюсь идентифицировать.

Вздрагиваю и застываю, как вор, пойманный с поличным. Уже готовлюсь к тому, что сейчас он продолжит чем-то типа: «Да ты блядский маньяк! Отвратительно!»

\- … почему ты не говорил, что так охуенно рисуешь?

Я практически давлюсь воздухом и роняю рисунки, которые успел снять со стены. Потому что это последнее, что я ожидал от него услышать.

\- Эм… ну…

\- А ты чего делаешь? – он подходит ко мне. – Зачем ты их снимаешь? Правда ведь круто… Стоп, это я что ли?

У парня так вытягивается лицо, что я невольно издаю короткий (нервный) смешок. Он же медленно тянется рукой к стене, снимает один из листов и внимательно смотрит, а его лицо становится таким серьезным-серьезным.

\- Не похож? – осторожно уточняю я.

\- Похож, - тихо бормочет Лебедев и принимается изучать каждый рисунок.

Я бросаю короткий взгляд на стену и с облегчением выдыхаю, потому что тот самый скетч филейной части шатена, кажется, успел снять. Надо будет обязательно его сжечь. Продолжаю наблюдать за Вадимом, а у него эмоции на лице меняются с дикой скоростью от удивления до смущения с промежуточным восхищением и обратно. Под конец в глазах и вовсе детский восторг появляется, и мне кажется, что я сейчас просто-напросто разревусь от этого его вида.

\- Ты правда меня рисовал?

\- Правда.

\- Так много рисунков, и везде я…. Почему ты не рассказывал, что умеешь рисовать?

\- Я забыл.

Вадим скептически изгибает бровь, а я неопределенно веду плечами. Он вдруг резко приближается и целует. Быстро, без всяких приколов, просто мажет губами по губам и отстраняется, будто боится меня.

\- Красиво, - сообщает с широкой улыбкой. – Мне нравится.

Я лишь вздыхаю в ответ. Не знаю, что сказать, и голова идет кругом уже давно. Кажется, взорвется вот-вот от переизбытка событий и ощущения нереальности происходящего. Вадим, тот самый Вадим Лебедев, который главная звезда, практически царь и бог всея универа, объект всеобщего поклонения и восхищения, по слухам тот еще бабник, а на самом деле просто добрый, хозяйственный мальчик, внимательно заглядывает мне в глаза и все понимает. Ему даже говорить ничего не надо. Чего уж там, мне моментами кажется, что он меня понимает лучше меня самого. Улыбается снова, только совсем по-другому теперь, тепло так, по-доброму.

\- Пошли завтракать, Светлов. Там омлет стынет. Спорим, у меня омлет вкуснее, чем у тебя?

\- В жизни не поверю, - фыркаю я.

\- Ну, пошли проверять тогда.

Мы сидим друг напротив друга за столом. Проверяем Лебедевский омлет, хотя я точно знаю, что мой вкуснее. Ковыряемся в тарелках, время от времени поглядывая друг на друга. По Вадиму не похоже, что он страшно голоден. Зато присмотревшись внимательнее, я замечаю, что он тоже похудел. Скулы более выразительные и подбородок заострился, глаза как будто впали немного, а под ними залегли заметные тени. Еще бледный он, Лебедев. Загорелый, но без привычного здорового румянца. На щеках и подбородке несколько небольших порезов, будто брился неосторожно и в спешке.

\- Чем ты занимался все это время? – спрашиваю внезапно даже для самого себя. Голос звучит неожиданно хрипло.

\- А? – Вадим отрывается от издевательства над своей порцией омлета и переводит на меня взгляд. – Занимался чем? Работал. Отец нашел для меня работу заграницей. Им же с мачехой очень жмет, что я у них на шее сижу. Вот и отправили зарабатывать. Вернулся неделю назад только.

\- Понятно, - тяну я.

Шатен тихо смеется, смотря на меня. Догадываюсь, что читает в моих глазах не озвученный вопрос.

\- Я хотел приехать к тебе сразу, а потом… решил сначала сделать ремонт.

\- Ремонт? – оторопело переспрашиваю я.

\- Ага, ремонт, в квартире. Мы с Саней, - смотрит на часы на стене, - только часа три, нет, четыре как закончили. Ну, и я к тебе сразу…

Я душераздирающе вздыхаю, смотря на по-детски наивный взгляд парня, опираюсь одной рукой на стол и кладу на нее голову.

\- Вообще, - продолжает Лебедев, - я за тобой приехал. Учеба же скоро начинается. Подумал, что тебе так удобнее будет, чем на поезде. Вещей же много наверняка…

Еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не издать звуки умиления. Потому что он за мной приехал! Чтобы я с чемоданом по маршрутках-поездах не мотался! Если это не забота, то я не знаю… Вместо этого спрашиваю:

\- Твоя машина?

\- Не, Саня дал погонять, - Вадим вдруг протяжно зевает.

Я невольно вздыхаю снова.

\- Все еще не понимаю, зачем тебе дался этот ремонт…

\- Ну, как бы сказать, - шатен неожиданно мнется, - я, эм, надеялся, что ты… переедешь ко мне?

\- Не перееду, - почти моментально отвечаю я. – По крайней мере сейчас.

\- Но…

\- Жить вместе это очень ответственный шаг, - спокойно продолжаю я. – Мы только час как начали встречаться, даже меньше. Было бы опрометчиво принимать сейчас такое решение.

Вадим заметно сникает. Боже, эта его версия, которая не прячет свои эмоции за маской самоуверенности, нравится мне просто безумно. Так бы и сожрал.

\- Как хочешь, - тянет он, обиженно поджав губы.

\- Вадь, - зову и широко улыбаюсь, когда он поднимает на меня взгляд, - буду ночевать у тебя так часто, что надоесть успею.

\- Ну да, - он снова зевает и даже не пытается прикрыть рот кулаком, - как будто ты можешь мне надоесть.

Я качаю головой, поднимаюсь, обхожу стол и протягиваю ему руку.

\- Пошли…

\- Куда?

\- Куда, куда… Спать пошли. Ты себя видел вообще, - причитаю сварливо, хотя это только для виду. – Как тебя Саня такого сонного за руль пустил.

\- Да я, - зевает снова, - на адреналине был. Только отпускать начало…

\- Как будто это меняет ситуацию, - закатываю глаза.

Берет меня наконец за руку и позволяет себя поднять. Буксирую его прямиком в свою комнату.

\- А твоя мама внезапно не вернется, когда мы будем сладко спать в обнимку? – со смешком уточняет Лебедев.

\- Вроде не должна, - пожимаю я плечами. – Она обычно звонит перед тем, как приехать….

\- Какая внимательная мать.

\- … потому что ее нужно встретить.

Сгребаю рисунки с кровати и складываю их на столе. Встряхиваю одеяло, чтобы расправить его в пододеяльнике, взбиваю подушку и поправляю простыню. Пытаюсь вспомнить, когда в последний раз менял постельное, но мозг выдает ошибку.

\- Ты так будешь спать? – осведомляюсь у Лебедева, который наблюдает за мной, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

\- А? Нет…, - он снимает сперва толстовку, вслед за ней белую майку, а потом джинсы, оставаясь в одних боксерках, и сваливает это все на кучу возле кровати.

Спустя несколько минут мы уже лежим под одеялом, я как обычно у стены, а шатен с краю. Моя кровать оказывается еще более тесной, чем его, но мы почему-то не спешим прижиматься друг к другу, перепутываясь конечностями и все такое. Нам почему-то ужасно неловко, будто до этого мы не спали вместе во всех смыслах этого выражения на протяжении нескольких недель. Будто мы те самые наследники двух богатых семей из средневековья, которых поженили родители, и у них вот первая брачная ночь, а они лежат рядом на кровати, натянув одеяло до подбородка и страшно друг друга стесняются. Даже удивляюсь немного, потому что ладно я, но Лебедев-то что...

\- Эм, Глеб? – осторожно подает он голос.

\- Что?

\- Можно тебя… обнять?

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? Конечно, можно.

Но ни один из нас по-прежнему не шевелится. Я тяжело вздыхаю и поворачиваюсь на бок, а Вадим тут же повторяет за мной.

\- Это сложнее, чем я думал, - шатен неловко смеется.

\- Ага, - киваю я, зацепившись задумчивым взглядом за его подбородок. – Знаешь что? Меня растягивать снова придется…

Вадим смотрит на меня оторопело, а потом заходится хохотом.

\- Глеб, ты дурилка! – сгребает меня в объятья и переворачивается на спину. – Что б ты еще умного сказал?

\- Я просто подумал вдруг об этом, - бормочу, устраиваясь удобнее на своем личном матрасе по имени Вадим Лебедев и не без удовлетворения думая, что обстановка стала гораздо ненапряжнее.

Парень укладывает свои руки поверх моей спины и немного поглаживает. Сразу становится очень тепло. Я в ответ на это на автомате трусь щекой о его грудь.

\- Ты как большой котенок.

\- Мг.

\- Все, спи, Светлов.

\- И ты спи, Лебедев.

\- Я сплю, Светлов.

\- И я… Лебедев.

_\- Конец_


End file.
